A Totally Beautiful Christmas Special
by Parent12D
Summary: In this Christmas special, the gang spend the holiday at the super spies' house. There will be presents, candy canes, a fruitcake, mistletoes and other stuff involved. How will this Christmas turn out for them? Read and find out now! Rated T for safety.


**Hello there everyone! I have here for you all, a very special holiday special story that I did for this series, for the Christmas holiday!**

 **Now before this story starts, I should fill you all up on a few things:**

 **First of all, I'm trying to steer clear of having this story be too much like the Thanksgiving special, so for this story the parents that were shown in the Thanksgiving special won't be appearing in this special, they'll only be mentioned via Christmas cards.**

 **Also, in addition to the aforementioned parents sending cards to them, a couple of other people had sent them Christmas cards too such as Mandy, Jerry, etc.**

 **I'll also have you know that Robert will be appearing in this story just like the Thanksgiving and the Halloween specials.**

 **If you are wondering about the summary, there's not much to this story, similar to the Thanksgiving special; it's just your typical Christmas special with exchanging and opening gifts, and the truth about how Christmas should be celebrated. Several elements such as a mistletoe, fruitcake and candy canes will be featured in this Christmas special as well. And for a bonus, Andrew and Alex exchange special gifts with each other in case you are all wondering.**

 **Another thing, this story will start out with a heavy wintery theme to it as it'll be snowing in Beverly Hills, similar to the Fall-like intro I did for the Thanksgiving special.**

 **One more thing, a couple of minor gifts, such as the ones the spy girls will exchange amongst each other, will be plain and simple and nothing descriptive. I'm just doing that to save time.**

 **Well enough with my author note now. Let's start this special story now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a really nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills, but it just wasn't any ordinary day. It was winter and it was snowing, as we see that all the houses are decorated with colorful lights, red ribbons, and many holiday themed decorations in the front. That's right folks, its Christmas time in Beverly Hills, and everyone in Beverly Hills was at house, all cozy and snuggled up as most people were opening presents, spending time with family, and enjoying the holidays together, having themselves a Merry Christmas.

But for this special, we are focusing on a rather familiar location. We are focusing this special at the home of the super spies, who were also getting into the holiday as well.

In the house that belonged to the super spies, the five spies were inside, enjoying their Christmas together, their Christmas tree up and all the presents under the tree that have yet to be opened. The house was decorated for the occasion too and the five spies were wearing outfits that perfectly blended in with the Christmas spirit. All five of them were relaxing, waiting for a special treat to arrive before they opened Christmas presents. Andrew had taken a deep breath and sighed happily.

"Ah, this is such a wonderful holiday isn't it," Andrew asked in such a merrily tone.

"You said it sweet cheeks," Alex was cuddling right next to Andrew as they were drinking eggnog for this holiday. "Christmas is such a wonderful holiday."

"You said it babe," Andrew agreed with her.

"Christmas is also the best time for baking special goods," Chaosky boasted. "I'm talking about goodies such as Christmas cookies and fruit cake, among other stuff."

"Speaking of fruit cakes," Sam recalled. "Chaosky and I have a very special fruitcake that we're planning on making today."

"You said it Sammy," Chaosky winked at her. "The fruitcake is just one of the many symbols of Christmas around."

"Along with presents, Christmas trees, lights, reefs, red ribbons, and other stuff," Sam stated.

"There are so many great things to Christmas and there's more to it than the presents," Andrew stated. "Christmas is the time of year to spend with your loved ones, such as family, friends, and those that are close to you."

"That's absolutely correct Andrew," Chaosky agreed with him. "Bringing joy to others is what makes it worthwhile."

"I agree, but do you know what Andrew and I really love about Christmas," Alex asked as Andrew knew what she was about to say.

"What would that be?" Chaosky asked as he and Sam had a feeling they knew what it was.

"CANDY CANES!" Andrew and Alex shouted together in such a cheerful manner.

"I should have guessed," Chaosky said, understanding that Candy Canes were only given out during the Christmas holiday, along with eggnog and fruitcake.

Clover who was sitting on the couch the whole time heard all of this and made her comment.

"Yeah guys, presents, candy canes and fruitcake are all great and such," Clover then went into gushy mode as she then stated. "I just can't wait for my wonderful sexy boyfriend Robby to come over so we can get together under the mistletoe for some _real holiday_ cheer. I even made myself be dressed in the sexiest manner anyone could think about."

Clover was indeed, looking her sexiest and she really overdid it with the makeup and her Christmas fuzzy red skirt that she had on too. Sam and Alex wore the same skirt Clover was wearing.

"We know Clover," Chaosky said.

"Not only that but I gave him that one present he's been asking for all year round," Clover gushed. "I hope he remembered to get me that special something I wanted year round."

"I'm pretty sure he did Clover," Andrew stated. "After all he really loves you."

"Ah, more than anything in the world." It was clear Clover was zoning out and daydreaming happily about spending the holiday with Robert, hearts floating all around her and a huge blush was present on her face.

"That reminds me, do you think anyone sent us Christmas cards this year," Andrew wondered. "Such as your parents?"

"Probably," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I just haven't checked to see if we got any yet."

"Yeah, we might even get cards from Jerry and Mandy respectively." Chaosky commented.

"Your probably right," Andrew snapped his fingers in agreement.

It was then Alex said in a romantic manner.

"One thing's for sure baby, aside from us enjoying candy canes, maybe _we_ should also help ourselves to standing under the mistletoe and engaging in a romantic Christmas kiss too," It was clear that Alex sounded so seductive.

"Oh baby cakes," Andrew was wooed. "You know how to stir me up into the right mode for love don't ya?"

"Ah yes Andy," Alex's voice was getting more seductive. "We can share our own Christmas cheer amongst the two of us babe."

"Oh ho baby," Andrew was getting seductive too. "On top of that, we will exchange the gifts we got for each other this as well. I got you a very special something Allie, my beautiful Christmas angel."

"So did I Andy Poo," Alex giggled and blushed. "I love you so much, you sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew said seductively.

It was then that the happy couple dove right into a romantic French kiss, despite not being under a mistletoe. They were letting it loose, having their tongues meet and touch one another in such an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every moment of it on this special magical holiday. They were romantically kissing while Clover was daydreaming about doing the same thing with Robert under a mistletoe. Sam and Chaosky were happy about the holiday too.

"Say Sammy, with the bell that is attached to my head, what would happen if I had a mistletoe attach to it and I made sure we were both underneath it?" Chaosky admitted.

"Oh, well we would kiss like we should," Sam was blushing now. "I wouldn't leave my little light blue cupcake hanging."

"Oh Sammy, I do love you," Chaosky gushed.

"I love you too Chaosky," Sam gushed as well.

"But anyway, before we get distracted, I think I should ask, when do you think Robert will be here?"

"I don't know, he should be here any minute now," Sam stated. "Once he's here then we'll start with the presents and such."

"Of course Sammy," Chaosky said. "I wonder where he is…"

Then right on cue, the doorbell rang and a very familiar voice called out on the other side.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" The voice was revealed to be Robert himself.

Clover snapped out of her thoughts and grew excited.

"ROBBY POO!" Clover shouted as she made a bolt to the door to let Robert in.

When she opened the door, just as she expected, Robert was there. He was dressed up for the perfect time for the holidays, and he had some gifts that he had on hand. Robert smiled as his girlfriend was thrilled to see him.

"Hi Clover mah dear," Robert greeted her. "Might I come in?"

"You sure can Robby Poo," Clover gushed as Robert entered, Clover putting her arm around his back. "It's so great that you could make it for Christmas."

"I'm happy to show up too bumpkin," Robert said, kissing Clover on the cheek, causing her to blush darker.

Once Clover and Robert entered the living room, the others noticed Robert and they all greeted him.

"Hello Robert," All of them greeted.

"Howdy guys," Robert greeted back. "Nice to y'all again too."

Robert then approached the others as he then said.

"Oh before I forget, I've got somethin' fer all of y'all," Robert got out the gifts he had. "Andy and Alex, fer Christmas, I got here fer you two a basket of candy canes."

He showed the happy couple the candy canes which got them thrilled and excited.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The happy couple was thrilled and took the basket. "Thanks Robert."

"Y'all welcome you two," He turned his attention to Sam and Chaosky. "And fer you two, mah mama made these fer this occasion, so I got here for you a basket of her homemade Christmas cookies."

He showed them the basket of cookies and they were impressed.

"Why thanks Robert," Sam thanked him.

"This is nice, thanks," Chaosky then commented. "Sam and I were also planning on baking a fruit cake today too."

"That's right Chaosky," Sam then suggested. "How about we make that fruit cake right now."

"Good idea," Chaosky agreed.

"Wait before ya wander off, before I forget, I found this card on yer front door," Robert gave Sam a Christmas card. "I believe this is from yer parents Sam."

"Oh, why thank you Robert." Sam thanked him.

"Okay, we can check out that card while we bake that cake," Chaosky said. "Let's go Sammy."

"Right behind you Chaosky."

The two of them went off to make the fruit cake and check out the card.

"Alex and Clover, you got cards from yer parents too," Robert gave them their respective Christmas cards. "There you go."

"Thanks," They both thanked him.

"And Clover, I also got you a special gift fer this Christmas," Robert showed her the gift he bought for her. "This is fer you."

"How convenient, I also got you a gift too Robby," Clover said. "It's underneath the Christmas tree."

"Why thank ya," Robert thanked her as Alex was reading the card from her parents.

"Your welcome hunk," Clover said as she proceeded on opening her card too.

"Oh and Andy," Robert got Andrew's attention. "I found another card out front. I'm assumin' it's from WOOHP."

Robert showed him a card with the WOOHP logo on it.

"Hey let me see that," Andrew grabbed the card and began to open it. He took the card out and proceeded to reading it. It said the following.

 _To Andrew and the other Super Spies,_

 _I do wish you all a wonderful Merry Christmas and to have the best of Holidays too! May your Christmas be wonderful and I wish you the best this year. Happy Holiday!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jerry Lewis._

Alex was seen looking over Andrew's shoulder and was reading it herself.

"That was really sweet of him," Alex remarked.

"It sure was," Andrew smiled.

"Andy, there's one more card for you here," Robert showed him one last card that he found. "It appears as though Mandy had sent you a Christmas card too."

"What, she actually sent us a Christmas card," Andrew was flattered.

"According to this card, she did," Robert exclaimed.

"Let me read that," Andrew was then given the card as he then opened it up. He took the card out and went straight to reading it, Alex standing by his side as well. It said the following:

 _To my good friend Andrew,_

 _I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas, and I hope yours is heartwarming. I sent this card out to you to show that I want you to have a Happy Holidays. I also hope Alex is having a good one too, and Sammy, and Chaosky, and Robert, and I hope Clover is having a Merry Christmas too. I wish you all a wonderful Merry Christmas, and I hope your holiday is great! Happy Holidays!  
Your good friend,_

 _Mandy_

"Wow, this was a very heartwarming card," Andrew complimented.

"I'll say babe," Alex agreed. "It's great that she did something like this for us."

"Tell me about it," Clover remarked. "She's totally getting into the holiday spirit."

"Same goes fer y'all, Clova," Robert said.

"Oh I know Robby Poo," The two of them blushed heavily for a moment or so before Alex asked.

"What should we do now," Alex questioned.

"Do you think it's time for us to exchange gifts now," Clover wondered.

"I think it's a great idea if we wait for Sam and Chaosky," Andrew proclaimed. "It wouldn't be fair if we did this without them."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex nodded in agreement. "Meantime, we can help our self to those candy canes."

"Oh you said it Allie," Andrew winked at her. "Let's go for it."

"Right behind you Andy."

The two of them went onto the couch and helped themselves to some candy canes while cuddling together.

"I guess we should chill fer a bit," Robert said. "I don't know bout you Clover, but I'm in the mood ter git warm an' cozy wit' my beautiful purdy lady."

"I couldn't agree more Robby Poo, my sexy man," Clover wooed him. "Let's do it."

Right behind ya, buttah ball," Robert and Clover decided to cuddle together on the couch while they wait for Sam and Chaosky to return from baking that fruit cake…

* * *

Sometime later, the gang was still on the couch, Andrew and Alex were enjoying candy canes and Robert and Clover were snuggling together. It was then Sam and Chaosky finally came back from the kitchen, as the fruit cake was in the oven.

"Hey guys, we're back," Sam stated. "The fruit cake is in the oven and it is currently being baked."

"Now how about we start with those gifts now that we're all here," Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"Alright," Everyone else agreed as they grabbed all the presents from underneath the tree.

"So who should exchange gifts first?" Chaosky wondered.

"I think it'd be best if the girls exchange gifts with each other first," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed with this. "Clover, Alex, let's exchange gifts between each other first."

"Got it Sam," Clover said.

"Right behind you Sammy," Alex went with it.

"Then let's exchange," Sam said as the girls exchanged gifts amongst each other.

Now to save time, the exchange between the spy girls was done off screen as was the revealing of their gifts. However, what they received from one another was revealed to be the following: Sam had received a couple of books and some other stuff along the line, Clover received a necessary make up kit and mascara, and Alex received some sporty stuff (relating to soccer) and a couple of cutesy stuffed animals. Needlessly to say, all three of them were overjoyed as they thanked each other for the gifts they received.

"Now what should we do," Chaosky asked after the girls were done and they had their gifts to the side.

"Maybe it's time I exchange my gifts now," Andrew said.

"Great idea Andrew," Sam agreed with this. "Clover and I can give you what we got for you this Christmas."

"I wanna wait to give Andrew my gift," Alex proclaimed. "I got him something special."

"I wanna wait to give Alex her gift too," Andrew agreed with this. "It's special."

"Whatever, let's just exchange gifts now," Clover said as the exchange happened.

"Here's your gift Sam," Andrew said.

"And here's yours Andrew," Sam said afterward as they exchanged gifts.

"Open yours first Sam," Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

Sam went and proceeded to open up her gift. When she opened it, what she saw left her surprised. It was a book, but it wasn't just any ordinary book. It was an encyclopedia of some kind and on the front it said 'The Encyclopedia for Spy Forensic Science'. Sam was overjoyed by this.

"Oh my god," Sam was thrilled. "This is just what I needed to be able to learn more about the Spy Forensic and be able to accomplish my lifelong goal! Thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome Sam," Andrew was given a hug from Sam for a second before she said.

"Now you open up your gift Andrew," Sam stated.

"Got it."

Andrew went and opened up his gift. What he saw next left him completely assumed.

"Whoa, what's this," Andrew read the title on the book. "'A Handbook Guide on Becoming a Good Husband'? This could become very useful one day when I finally get married to Alex. Thanks a lot Sam." Andrew gave her a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Sam returned the hug. "Merry Christmas."

"You too."

They eventually broke out of the hug and then Andrew approached Clover, putting Sam's gift to the side as it was Clover's turn.

"Here's your gift Clover," Andrew stated.

"And here's yours Andrew," Clover said as they exchanged gifts.

"You open your gift first," Andrew said to Clover.

"Alright."

Clover went and proceeded with opening up her gift. What she saw next left her speechless. She saw it was perfume, but it was a special brand of perfume; it was Macy's brand and it was also strawberry scented. Needless to say, Clover was thrilled.

"This is strawberry scented Macy's brand perfume? Oh my god! Now I can use this in public every time I go out with my Robby Poo," Clover proceeded to hugging Andrew. "Thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome Clover."

"Now you open your gift Andrew," Clover let go of Andrew for the moment.

"Alright," Andrew nodded as he went to opening his gift.

Andrew opened his gift and then noticed that once it was revealed, he recognized it as being cologne.

"Is this…?" Andrew couldn't finish so Clover spoke for him.

"That's cologne Andrew," Clover explained. "That's for you to wear in public the next time you decide to go out with your girlfriend."

Andrew knew she was referring to Alex as he could see it in his thoughts. He then proceeded to hugging Clover.

"Thanks a lot for this present Clover." Andrew thanked her.

"Welcome Andrew, Merry Christmas," Clover said, returning the hug.

"Same with you," Andrew said.

The hug lasted a couple moments before coming to an end.

"It's my turn now," Chaosky proclaimed, having gifts for Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew.

"Alright," Andrew along with the girls each had gifts for Chaosky too. "Let's start."

"Okay," Chaosky as the exchanging gifts continued with Chaosky now. "Let's start with Clover first!"

"Okay," Clover handed Chaosky his gift as Chaosky gave Clover her gift. "Open up your gift first Chaosky."

"I'm on it."  
Chaosky went straight to opening up his gift first. When he saw what it was, it left him surprised. It was a blue colored uniform, and it looked like a security guard outfit.

"Oh my, is this…?"

"Uh huh, it is," Clover nodded. "That was the closest one I could find that could fit you. I thought you'd look awesome in it."

"Well I love it, thanks Clover." Chaosky thanked her.

"You're welcome Chaosky."

"Now you open up your gift Clover," Chaosky stated.

"Okay."

Clover then went and opened up her gift. What she saw left her excited. She saw a pair of sunglasses, but these sunglasses came in a series of fashionable colors.

"Oh my god, I've been wanting to get something like these," Clover was thrilled. "They even have these in a series of fashionable colors! Thanks a lot Chaosky!"

"You're welcome Clover," Chaosky said. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Chaosky." Clover said afterwards.

"Alright Alex, it's your turn," Chaosky said as he handed Alex her gift.

"Okay Chaosky," Alex handed him his gift. "You open your gift first Chaosky."

"Sure,"

Chaosky went straight to opening his gift first. When he opened what he saw was revealed to be a pair of shades, which went great with the outfit Clover got him.

"Hey these are shades right," Chaosky asked.

"Yup," Alex nodded. "I thought that you would look like a complete and total badass in them."

"Well Alex, I love them," Chaosky said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now Alex, you open up your gift."

"I'm on it."

Alex then went straight to opening up her gift. When she opened it, it was revealed to be a video game, but it wasn't just any ordinary video game. The video game it was precisely left Alex speechless.

"Oh my god, this is the latest game that I've been wanting for a long time, Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack 2," Alex was thrilled at best. "I love this gift! Thank you so much Chaosky."

She went and gave Chaosky a hug.

"You're welcome Alex, Merry Christmas." Chaosky said.

"You too Chaosky,"

Alex let go of Chaosky a few moments later as Andrew said.

"It's my turn now isn't it," Andrew said.

"Why yes it is," Chaosky said.

The two of them exchanged gifts with each other.

"Open your gift first Chaosky." Andrew stated.

"Gotcha."

Chaosky opened up his gift first and when he did, what he saw got him feeling amused. It was a hat, one that a security guard would normally wear.

"Whoa, this is a cool looking hat," Chaosky complimented.

"Yup, after Clover and Alex got your gifts, I felt that it would go great with your other gifts." Andrew explained.

"I see, well I love it," Chaosky then thanked him. "Thanks Andrew, now you open your gift."

"Alright,"

Andrew went and opened his gift next. When he opened it, the gift was revealed to be a coffee cup, but it was a cool looking coffee cup and it was colored blue.

"This is a coffee cup isn't it," Andrew questioned.

"It sure is," Chaosky nodded. "I felt like you needed something like that, and plus its colored blue, to match your signature color."

"Ah, well I love it," Andrew then thanked Chaosky. "Thanks Chaosky."

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas," Chaosky said.

"Same to you Chaosky," Andrew said afterwards.

"Alright Sammy," Chaosky handed Sam her gift. "Here's your gift now!"

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam took the gift. "Now Chaosky I know how much you love these, so I got these for you."

Sam then took out what appeared to be a box, and inside of the box was revealed to be…donuts! That's right, and Chaosky was thrilled at the least.

"Donuts," Chaosky was excited.

"That's right Chaosky," Sam nodded.

"Oh my, this is really awesome," Chaosky was hyped. "Thanks Sammy!"

"You're welcome Chaosky."

"Now you open up your gift I got for you," Chaosky recommended.

"I'm on it."

Sam went and opened up her gift next. When she opened it, she was surprised by what she saw. It was a kit; more precisely a forensic science lab experiment kit.

"Oh my, this is a forensic lab kit," Sam was practically hyped. "Why with this, I can do a lot of stuff and make a lot of stuff happen to benefit everyone out there."

"You like it Sam?"

"I love it Chaosky," Sam scooped up Chaosky and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for the amazing gift."

"You're welcome Sammy," Chaosky said. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Chaosky."

They continued hugging for a couple of minutes when Clover then said.

"Uh hello, I hate to break up this hug, but I'd like to give my Robby Poo his gift now," Clover retorted.

"Oh right," Sam and Chaosky stopped hugging as Clover went and gave Robert his gift.

"Here you go Robby,"

"Why thank ya," Robert gave Clover her gift. "And here's yer gift."

"Thanks." Clover thanked him.

"By the way Robert, that gift is from all of us," Andrew stated.

"Mostly from me," Clover added.

"But we helped her find the perfect one," Chaosky remarked.

"Why thank ya," Robert thanked them. "Let's see what it is."

Robert went and opened up his gift. He was thrilled the moment he saw what his gift was. It was a very special kind of electric razor, and by the looks on his face, it looked like he has been wanting this for a long time.

"Oh mah, it's that new electric razor I've been wantin'," Robert said. "How did ya know I've been wantin' to get this?"

"You told me that your old razor wasn't working so I decided to take the extra step and get you that," Clover said. "Do you love it?"

"I do Clova, mah darlin'," Robert then thanked her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Robby," Clover said.

"Now you open up yer gift dear,"

"Okay,"

Clover went straight to opening up her gift next. Her gift was then revealed to be a very beautiful dress; it was red and pink and it had the most fashionable jewelry accessories attached to it. Clover had the most hyped look on her face.

"Eeeeeeehhh! This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," Clover gushed. "Its fits my style!"

"Indeed it does Clover," Robert explained. "That dress cost me a lot, but it was worth the buy."

"Well I love it so much," Clover went and gave Robert a hug. "Thanks so much Robby."

"Ya welcome Clover," Robert returned the hug. "Merry Christmas."  
"You too Robby Poo,"

The two of them hugged continuously for a couple minutes.

"Hey guys, because of the length of this story, I'd like us to get to the grand finale," Andrew reminded them. "And exchange gifts with my lady."

"Let's make it quick," Chaosky stated. "Aside from the length, the cake in the oven should be almost done."

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement. "Let's get on with it."

"You got it Sammy," Alex said as she gave Andrew his gift and Andrew gave Alex her gift.

"You open your gift first babe," Andrew said.

"Alright, I will Andy," Alex winked at him as Andrew blushed.

Alex then went to opening her present from Andrew. When she opened it, she saw a tiny white box.

"Your gift is inside the box babe," Andrew stated.

"Oh okay," Alex feeling foolish for a second giggled as she opened the box and what she saw left her speechless. It was revealed to be a necklace, and it had a golden pendant shaped like a heart attached to it.

"Oh… Andrew, it looks so beautiful," Alex was admiring its beauty.

"Open the pendant and read what it says inside." Andrew said.

"Okay," Alex opened it and what she read was really heartwarming. It said the following:

 _To Alex, my one true love,_

 _You are the piece of me that keeps me going._

 _You are the one that I feel closest to and connected with._

 _I really hope our love remains eternal, and nothing shall come between us._

 _You are the best girlfriend I ever had, and I enjoy our relationship._

 _On that note, I hope you keep this treasure closest to your heart._

 _It means so much to me, and its as beautiful as you._

 _Merry Christmas Alexandra Vasquez. May our relationship last forever._

 _Love from,_

 _Andrew, your one and only Romeo._

"Andrew, this is so beautiful and touching," Alex was tearing up with happiness. "I love it. Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Allie," Andrew said as Alex planted a kiss on his lips.

"Now you open up your gift and see what I got for you," Alex recommended.

"Certainly," Andrew went and opened up his gift while Alex put on the necklace Andrew got for her. When he opened it, he saw a tiny white box. Assuming the gift was inside the box, Andrew opened up the box and what he saw surprised him to no end. It was a necklace and it had a golden pendant shaped like a heart like the one he got for Alex.

"This is beautiful Alex," Andrew commented. "There's something written inside right?"  
"Mhmm," Alex nodded a sign that she wanted him to open it and read it. Andrew read it and was touched by what it said, as it said the following:

 _To Andrew, the love of my life,_

 _You are the one that helps me out,_

 _The one who helps me with my own issues._

 _Thanks to you, I have build up far more confidence than before I met you._

 _You are the man that I keep closest to my heart, and you are irreplaceable._

 _You're the sweetest man that I ever met._

 _You're the greatest boyfriend I ever made,_

 _I cherish every moment of it, and this relationship we're in._

 _I hope you keep this gift close to your heart._

 _Just like with me, I hope it means so much to you._

 _Merry Christmas Andrew. I hope our relationship never ends._

 _Love from,_

 _Alexandra Vasquez, your beautiful baby doll and your one and only angel._

"Why Alex, this is breathtakingly beautiful," Andrew admitted. "This really touched my heart. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Andrew, Merry Christmas," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex, and Merry Christmas." Andrew said afterwards.

They then engaged in a romantic embrace and a romantic kissing fest, lip to lip as they were enjoying every moment of it.

While they were doing this, the buzzer in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, the cake must be done," Chaosky remarked heading into the kitchen.

"I'm right behind you Chaosky." Sam was right behind Chaosky as they went into the kitchen to get the fruitcake…

By then, the happy couple stopped kissing as Andrew put on his necklace as they went over to sit onto the couch. Robert and Clover decided to sit on the couch together as well.

"Well Alex my dear, this has been a wonderful Christmas," Andrew remarked.

"It sure has," Alex agreed. "I love all the present that I got."

"So do I," Andrew stated. "Your Christmas present means a lot to me though Allie."

"Thank you Andy," Alex thanked him. "Your Christmas present means a lot to me too."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way," Andrew stated.

"Hehehehe," Alex giggled as they were snuggling together, blushing heavily while at it. It was then Robert noticed something above them.

"Hey Andy, look up above ya," Robert pointed out. "You two are under a mistletoe."

They looked and noticed that a mistletoe was right above them and they blushed even harder.

"Oh, Andrew," Alex flushed. "You know what we need to do since we're under a mistletoe right."

"Of course I do baby cakes," Andrew said in a seductive manner. "It means we have to suck mouths and touch tongue together."

"Oh ho ho Andy you sexy naughty man," Alex giggled and playfully teased in a seductive manner. "I love you so much, you sweet and sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too Allie, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew said in an equally seductive manner.

At that moment, the happy couple dove right into French kissing, allowing their tongues to touch one another and suck lips in an extremely sexy manner. They were moaning happily, lips and tongues tasting like peppermint as they were enjoying every single moment of it. Needless to say, Robert enjoyed the sight.

"They are always such a perfect couple aren't they Clover," Robert stated.

Clover nodded in agreement as she then saw something above her.

"Hey Robby look," Clover pointed up where the two of them were right underneath a mistletoe. "We're under a mistletoe too."

Robert took a look and saw they were under a mistletoe too when he became flushed.

"Oh mah,"

"You know what we have to do now, right Robby?" Clover had the most seductive look on her face as her voice sounded seductive too. Shaking his head, Robert responded.

"It means we must make out wit the mouth suckin' and we must also have our tongues touch each other in a sexual manner," Robert said.

"Oh ho ho ho, Robby Poo," Clover went into full seductive mode. "I love you so much you big sexy man."

"I love ya so much too Clova, my purdy and beautiful buttah ball," Robert said afterwards.

They then did the same thing Andrew and Alex were doing, sucking mouths, or French kissing, and having their tongues touch one another in an equally sexual manner, enjoying every single moment of it.

It was then Sam and Chaosky came out with the fruitcake in hands.

"Hey guys, we're all done with the fruit-" Sam was cut short when she noticed the couples were kissing under two mistletoes. "Okay, I guess they're too into it to have some fruitcake."

"Hey Sammy, before we help ourselves, check out what is attached to my bell," Chaosky was revealed to have a mistletoe attached to his bell, getting Sam to blush.

"Oh… Oh my…" Sam was unsure what to say.

"Should we follow up and do exactly what those guys are doing," Chaosky asked, referring to the other two couples.

"Eh, what the heck," Sam shrugged her shoulders and picked up Chaosky. "Let's go for it."

"Alright," Chaosky stated. "I really love you Sammy."

"And I really love you too Chaosky." Sam said afterwards.

They also dove into a kissing fest just like the other two couples, enjoying every moment of it. Yes, for the gang this has been a very wonderful Christmas for them all. They've enjoyed the presents, the candy canes, the cards, the fruit cake, cookies, Chaosky's donuts, eggnog, and most of all; they enjoyed each other's presence. From the words of Andrew and the others, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to you all. This is now the end of the story as it started fading out in black…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **WHEW! THIS WAS A REALLY LONG STORY; IT'S ABOUT 6,000 WORDS LONG! THIS STORY TOOK ME A COUPLE OF WEEKS TO MAKE SO THAT'S WHY IT MIGHT BE LONGER THAN MOST OF YOU HAVE HOPED FOR! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M PLANNING ON A NEW YEAR'S STORY NEXT AND FOR IT, IT'LL MAKE MENTION OF ALL THE STORIES I DID FOR THIS FRANCHISE, FROM THE FIRST STORY, TO THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU CAN ALL TUNE IN FOR THAT STORY WHEN IT'S MADE!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL.**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, AND ON A SPECIAL NOTE, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! GOODBYE!**


End file.
